Sun and Stars
by T.K. Hale
Summary: Gilbert has enough to deal with. Being an albino and awesome is hard. Now his life is being uprooted for the second time, and he has to go to a new school. AND THIS IS HIS SENIOR YEAR. To make matters worse, he meets this girl who is strangely familiar... Rated T...but who knows? I might get creative later.
1. Prologue

Sun and Stars

Prologue

It was a perfectly sunny day outside. Young Gilbert Beilschmidt stared at the sky, wondering how it could be so beautiful on such a crappy day.  
Today was his last day in the small little town where he was born. Tomorrow he was being forced to move in with his extremely annoying mother and her (probably) more annoying foster kid, nearly an hour and a half away. He was really going to miss living with his dad, even if his dad was rarely ever home.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, he was hit in the head by a rather hard basketball.

Gil spun around, rubbing his head angrily. His best friend, Eli, stood there with a stupid grin on his face.  
"That's what you get for standing there spacing out like an idiot," Eli snickered, moving a piece of dark hair from his eyes. "You should watch your back. Did you assume I would go easy on you, just because you're moving tomorrow?"  
"I'm not an idiot," Gil frowned. "At least I don't throw like a girl."  
Eli flushed angrily, causing Gil to laugh. He had known Eli for about a year. Both of Gil's parents were social workers, and he liked to sneak into the playground connected to his Dad's workplace to play with the kids there. That's where he had met Eli, this silly kid, with brown hair and green eyes.  
Eli had just been transferred in after having a bad time with his last foster home. He just sat on the swings alone. Every once in a while one of the kids would come over and taunt him about how he looked like a girl.  
Gil immediately felt sorry for the poor kid; it was hard being picked on. Gil, himself, was an albino. From the time he was really little people had looked at him differently and now that he was 8, he wasn't taking it anymore.  
He also knew that it must have been extra difficult for Eli, being a foster kid and not having parents and all.  
So when the next kid went to pick on Eli, Gil jumped the chain fence punched the kid in the nose. It started a huge playground brawl. This actually got Gil's parents in some trouble, since he wasn't actually supposed to be there.

But that huge brawl was the start of him and Eli's rather strange friendship.  
"So, you are really leaving tomorrow?" Eli asked, snapping Gil out of his thoughts.  
"Cha," Gil grinned. "But don't worry about me! I'm much too awesome for things not to work out!"  
Eli was silent in response; he picked up the basketball and bounced it absentmindedly.  
Gil sighed. "I know I am totally amazing. But you won't miss me. The couple who has been coming in liked you a lot right? You are probably going to get adopted soon. You'll make lots of friends."  
"Eh," Eli responded with a frown. "They have a son, and another foster kid."

Gil ruffled Eli's hair. "You're going to be fine. I say so, and I'm the smartest person in the world."

"Don't touch me, you creep!" Eli muttered halfheartedly.

"Really?" Gil grinned, and poked Eli a couple of times. "Don't touch you?"  
"Gilbert!" They both heard a voice call.  
"Ugh." Gil groaned, taking a look behind him. "That's my Mom. I can't believe she is here now. I guess I have to leave already."  
Eli gave Gil a sad look. "Yeah, I guess."  
"Well I guess this is goodbye." Gil muttered, turning away.  
He was surprised when Eli caught his arm.  
"Promise me this isn't really goodbye," Gil heard Eli mutter.

"Yeah man," Gil responded with a grin. "I promise."

Then Gil walked away without waiting for Eli's response, completely unsure if that's a promise he could actually keep.

_A/N: Hey guys! It's T.K, with my first long Hetalia fic. I'm actually pretty excited about this one. ;) I know this chapter is a bit rushed, but that's because I kinda just want to get it over with...The next chapter will be better because it's more in my element. ANYWAY, please review. Reviews make me write faster, I swear! Also...I obviously don't own Hetalia...if I did.. BUHAHAHA...I mean *cough* sorry...evil moment..yeah...See you guys next time! *T.K. out*_


	2. Chapter 1

Sun and Stars

Chapter one

*Eight years later*

"_Promise me this isn't really goodbye."_

Gilbert woke up with the echo of that old promise in his head. He groaned. He had made that promise to Eli forever ago. He hadn't even talked to Eli since that day, so why was he thinking of it now?

"Gil," Gilbert's Dad, Oswald muttered as poked his head in the room. "Up. It's school time."

Gil groaned in response. He wasn't ready to go to a new damn school, he liked his old one. But at the end of the last year, Gil and a bunch of his friends had pulled a huge end of school prank. This "prank" ended up destroying some school property. So, unfortunately, Gilbert had been told that he wasn't welcome back at the school for his senior year.

Gil's mother had responded badly. She was pregnant and majorly stressed out. So, she did the only thing that seemed logical to her. She shipped Gilbert and his adopted brother, Ludwig, to Oswald.

Gilbert could tell that his dad was enjoying having them there. Ludwig wasn't even Oswald's kid, and he had no legal responsibility to him at all.

"Downstairs in five minutes, kid." Oswald warned in a dark tone. "Or I will send Ludwig up here."

Gil tossed a pillow at his father. "Fine."

"Five minutes," His dad warned one more time, before heading back downstairs.

"Ugh!" Gil responded as he rolled out of bed. He quickly pulled on pants and a shirt. He knew that there was no way that day would go awesome at all, and that fact just made him want to crawl back in his bed. He ran a hand though his white hair, and finally headed downstairs.

Oswald and Ludwig were both at the table, reading their respective books. Sometimes Gil marveled at how alike his Father and adoptive brother were, even though the two had only met a handful of times before the two kids had moved in a month ago.

"You are late," Ludwig commented without looking up. "I want to arrive at school early."

"I'm never late," Gil responded. "I arrive exactly when I mean to, because I am awesome!"

Ludwig shook his head. "Awesome isn't the word I would use brother."

"West, bro that hurt!" Gil responded, using his nickname for his brother.

"You ready to go?" Ludwig asked, closing his book.

"I don't get to eat?" Gilbert asked, glancing at the empty plate on the table.

"Eating is for people who get up on time," Oswald responded, turning the page of his book. "Your alarm went off nearly an hour and a half ago."

"It must have known I didn't want to go to school, and turned itself off," Gil shrugged, grabbing a coke from the fridge.

"Well, it should learn not to do that." Oswald commented. "Or it will be out of a job, and Ludwig will be your new alarm."

"Let's go," Gil muttered in response, grabbing the keys to the car he and Ludwig shared from the counter.

"You," Ludwig responded, rising and grabbing the keys from his brother. "Aren't allowed to drive the car yet, remember?"  
Gilbert stared at Ludwig with his mouth wide open, and then turned to his father.

"I can't seriously _still _be grounded!"

"Son, You might be grounded forever." Oswald commented coldly.

"But Daaaaaaad!" Gil protested. "It was just a small prank."

"We are not arguing about this, your brother is going to be the one driving for a while. That is the end of the story. Have fun at school, and make sure you come straight home." Oswald commented with a wave of his hand, still focused on his book.

"This is beyond stupid!" Gilbert pouted as he left, slamming the door on his way out

Yeah, that day was defiantly going to be really stupid.

******S&amp;S*****

Gil was still pouting when Ludwig pulled into the school parking lot.

"Your face is going to stick like that," Ludwig commented. "Then how will the women look at you?"

"I don't know." Gil commented. "How do the men you date get past that stern ass look you always have?"

Ludwig flushed immediately. "I'm not gay, brother. I have told you this."

"Sure," Gil commented as he jumped out of the car. "You're straight as a rainbow, West."

"Whatever Gil," Ludwig responded as he also exited the car.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Gilbert continued with a grin. "It's not like I am judging you."

"For the last time I'm not…" Ludwig began, but at that moment an auburn haired guy plowed in to him.

Gil blinked in surprise, seeing his brother on the ground with the wind knocked out of him. The brainless kid was on top of Ludwig, apologizing a mile a minute.

"I'm so sorry Mr.! I could have sworn there was no one there! I was just in a hurry, and I swear you weren't there ten seconds ago. I'm so sorry! I'm so worthless, and completely at your mercy. I know you are probably going to hit me but pleeeeease not the face!"

Ludwig looked generally startled, which caused Gil to laugh.

"Cat got your tongue brother?" Gil asked, laughing his ass off.

"Shut up Gilbert!" Ludwig snapped. Then he focused on the, now, sobbing boy on him. "Would you get off?!"

"I'm soooooo sooooorry!" The guy cried as he rolled off.

"Just watch where you are going next time," Ludwig growled, rubbing the arm he landed hard on.

"You aren't going to hit me?" The auburn kid asked with a goofy grin. "Yay! You are a nice person Mr.! We should be friends!"

"Why would I be friends with someone like you?" Ludwig responded, obviously annoyed.

Gil, who had been laughing this whole time, suddenly perked up.

"Come on West!" Gil snickered. "Give the guy a chance."

"I'm Feliciano Vargas," The kid grinned. "I'm a junior this year."

"What a coincidence!" Gil grinned. He skipped over and patted his brother. "This is Ludwig, and he is also a junior this year."

"Brother!" Ludwig snapped in response.

"Do… Do you not want to be my friend Luddy?" Feliciano asked, looking like he was going to cry.

"I….didn't say that!" Ludwig stammered.

"You are going to be my friend?" Feliciano responded with glee. "That's so exciting! We can go over to each other's houses, and eat pasta! When I need someone to save my ass you'll be there! We'll be friend forever and ever!"

Ludwig sat there surprised. Gilbert snickered and pulled his brother up.

"Hey, Feli," Gil nodded Ludwig's way. "He hasn't seen any of the school yet, would you mind showing him around?"

Feli's goofy grin widened. "That would be fun!"

Feli then took Ludwig's hand. "Let's start with the cafeteria!"

Gilbert didn't stop laughing until his brother was dragged out of sight. He smiled and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't going to let his brother get away without making a friend, Ludwig hadn't exactly left that many behind.

"That was really nice of you, you know?" He heard a feminine voice say close to him.

Gilbert turned to see a girl sitting in the back of an old beat up Chevy truck. She had long white blonde hair, and her eyes were a strange color of blue that could almost be violet. She was dressed in shorts and a tee-shirt despite the fall chill, and there was a silver snowflake hairclip in her hair. She appeared to be about fourteen or fifteen, so she was probably a freshman.

"Are you staring at me?" She asked scrunching her nose.

"No," Gilbert responded with a grin. "Though you would be one lucky girl if I was."

"I am going to pretend you didn't say that," the girl replied with an eye roll. "It was really nice what you did though, egging those two to be friends. Feli has trouble making friends because he is different. He really only hangs with his sister, Elisabeth, and her friends. I know you probably did it for your brother and not him, but still."

"I am just awesome like that!" Gil grinned.

"I'm Noel Jones*(1)," The girl replied. "Who might you be, Mr. Full of Himself?"

"I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt," Gil grinned. "I'm not full of myself, just awesome."

"Well Berty," Noel grinned. "What's your first class?"

Gil frowned. "Don't call me that…..and I'm not ever sure."

Gil then produced a pile of papers from his bag, and shuffled through them with annoyance.

Noel's eyes widened with shock. "You are super unorganized aren't you? My brother Alfred is like that."

"Your brother?" Gil asked as he tried to make heads or tails of all the papers.

"I have two," Noel replied, leaning over the side of the truck to stare at the papers in Gil's hand. "Alfred and Mathew, they are twins. You'll probably meet them sometime today; they are in the same grade as you. Alfred is pretty popular, but Mattie is a wallflower."

"How do you know I am in the same grade as them?" Gil asked with a frown.

"You have this senior vibe to you," Noel shrugged, and then she plucked a paper from the pile in Gil's hand. "You have Carriedo for first period. Damn….you are all over the place."

Noel then took out a pen and paper and began writing furiously.

"Whatcha writing squirt?" Gil asked curious.

"Directions." Noel responded, ignoring the nickname. "This school is confusing as hell and the map they give you sucks."

She finished quickly and handed him the paper. "Don't lose it."

"Thanks," Gil grinned. "It's nice to get help from a pretty girl like you."

"Go to class," Noel demanded with another eye roll.

"Demanding, that's not a cute trait," Gil teased. "See you later."

"See you around idiot," Noel stated, with a dismissal wave of her hand.

Gil just kept grinning, and made his way to his first class.

_A/N: Hey guys! It's the next chapter of Sun and Stars! Quick note: *(1) Noel. This is my OC. I figured I would write a bit about her. She basically is going to appear in most of my Hetalia fics. I am going to post her origin fic (eventually). She was basically born from Alfred's soul after one of Alfred's spells went wrong and she is also Pangea (It's complicated and will make more sense when I write that fic) But since this is not a fantasy fic (pouts) she is Alfred's sister in this fic. Anyway...informational over...formalities...I DON"T OWN HETALIA, and please review. Thanks! *T.K. out*_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Even with Noel's map, Gilbert still found himself unbearably lost.

"Why the hell is this place so damn huge?!" He yelled out loud in frustration.

A few students stared at him with confused faces, but most just made their way around him. He found himself contemplating just skipping his first class. He quickly dismissed that idea though, he defiantly didn't want to get in anymore trouble with his Dad.

He looked at the map again with a sigh.

"I think you are looking at that upside down." A feminine voice said from behind him, making Gil jump a little.

He turned around to face what, in his opinion, had to be one of the most attractive women he had ever seen.

She was fairly tall, with brown hair cascading down her back in dark waves. Her dark green eyes were filled with amusement, and she looked as if she were about to laugh.

Gil glanced down at his map. It was. Indeed, upside down. He felt himself flush a little.

"Haha. It's supposed to be upside down!" Gil replied quickly. "I am practicing my epic upside down reading skills!"

"You were looking pretty lost for someone with such "skills."" The woman replied, emphasizing the words skills with a grin.

"I'm not lost!" Gil replied with a scowl. "I know exactly where I am!"

"Really?" The woman replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "Which building are we outside then?"

"Ummm," Gil began, glancing at his map. "The math and science building?"

The woman laughed. It was a bell like sound, and made Gil's heart skip a beat.

"Come on idióta. You are obviously lost. I'll help you out." She said running a hand through her hair and checking her watch. "Class is going to start soon."

Gil sighed in defeat, then handed her his schedule.

"Ah. You and I have the same homeroom. You're lucky, I can walk you there." She said checking her watch again.

"Well then I will have the prettiest guide in the whole school." Gil replied smoothly, leaning up against the brick building with a grin.

The woman crossed her arms. "For your information I am _taken._ Also, we are going to be late if we keep standing here talking."

She then turned her heels and started walking away.

Gil couldn't help but feel disappointed. Not that it was surprising that she had a boyfriend. This girl was just his type.

They continued on in silence. Gil couldn't help but stare at her; the way she walked was mesmerizing.

**S&amp;S**

They reached the classroom just as the first bell was ringing.

"Hey," Gil called, catching the woman's arm as she was pulling open the room door.

"We are going to be late for class." She pointed out. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say thank you, Miss." Gil grinned as he placed her hand over hers and opening the door.

"My name is Elisabeth," She muttered, removing her hand and brushing past him, into the room.

Gil kept grinning and made his way into the room. There were several tables in the room, occupied with groups of 3-6 students. Gil found himself frowning. He had been hoping for single desks. His eyes found Elizabeth, who was settling at a desk occupied by only two other people.

One had to be Feliciano's brother. There was no way the two weren't related. He had the same sharp Italian features. This guy had darker hair though, and a pissed off look. The other was a, also pissed off looking, dark blonde haired girl.

Gil swiftly made his way to this table. He slipped into one of the empty chairs, causing the others to give him a weird look.

"Who are you, asshole?" The Italian guy asked with a scowl.

"Yeah." The blonde continued for him, messing with a blue headband that was in her hair. "Who invited you to sit here?"

Gil made a pretend shocked face. "Well I figured that I could sit here since Elisabeth and I have become such good friends."

The blonde looked at Elisabeth with suspicion.

"He is just a lost dog who was following me, Natalia." Elisabeth replied, looking through her bag for something. "He is new here this year, obviously."

"I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt." Gil put in as the last bell rang. "I just moved here a few months ago."

"You're Oz's kid," The dark haired male said with a tone of surprised.

"Yeah? How do you know my Dad?" Gil asked also surprised.

Just then one more guy slipped in to the seat beside Gil, out of breath and frightened looking.

"Oh damn I'm late." The guy, a wavy blond haired guy with glasses, muttered.

"Don't worry, Matt." The dark haired guy responded. "The bastard isn't even here yet, and he told me that I would have to do laundry for a week if I missed class."

Gil looked at the dark haired male with confusion.

"Lovino lives with our teacher," The blonde filled Gil in. "Oh and I'm Mathew Williams."

` "He _lives _with our teacher?" Gil gasped. "Is that even legal?"

"It's complicated you asshole!" Lovino snapped just as, a young looking Hispanic man with bright green eyes walked into the room.

"Do you have something to share with the class Mr. Vargas?" The man said with a smile.

"No you ba-I mean sir." Lovino replied, mumbling curses under his breath.

"Good. Well. Hello class!" The guy said with a smile. "I am Antonio Hernández Carriedo. I will be your Homeroom teacher this year."

"Hi Mr. Carriedo." The class responded weakly.

"Come on kids!" Mr. Carriedo sighed. "Be lively! It's the first day of school! There is only 179 more after this!"

Several kids looked like the were going to cry.

Mr. Carriedo sighed again. "Okay, well. This class is mainly a study period you can use to prepare for your day. As most of you know it's only a half an hour long, so don't waste your time. The seat you are sitting in now is where you are going to sit for the duration of this school quarter, and the people around you, at said table, are your group. So you better get comfy, because these are the people who are going to be your allies this year."

More than a few kids groaned.

"Now, before I let you guys talk to your group, I'll talk about myself. I was born a few towns away from here. My mother was unable to take care of me, so I was placed into foster care. I was in and out of foster homes until I was 17. When I turned 17 I had been working for a couple years, and was able to get emancipated. So I worked hard to where I am today, 23 and teaching you lovely students. " Mr. Carriedo finished with a smile.

"Are you single?" Gil heard a girl yell from the back.

Mr. Carriedo smiled. "Not that it is any business of yours, but I am not available currently."

The girl practically whimpered from her place in the back.

"No other questions?" Mr. Carriedo asked with a tilt of his head. "No? You guys probably want to talk to each other. Well go at it."

There was a collective sigh of relief, and suddenly the room was filled with noise.

"You owe me money," Natalia said, hitting Lovino. "He didn't stutter or botch it once."

"You should have more faith in Tony." Matthew whispered.

"So are you guys all friends?" Gil asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Don't lump me in with these bitches." Lovino scowled, pointing at the two girls.

Natalia rolled her eyes. "What the asshole is trying to say is we are all connected by a mutual hatred for a certain group in this school."

"Group? Why?" Gil asked, pulling chips from his bag and munching on one.

Everyone went silent then, sharing a mutual look.

"What?" Gil asked.

"So. Gilbert. You just moved here. How do you like it so far?" Elisabeth hastily interjected.

"It's okay. I just moved back here actually. I used to live here as a kid." Gil replied.

"I bet Oz is glad to have you around." Lovino cut in. "He's my social worker. He talks about you and your brother all the time."

"I bet." Gil said with an eye roll. "Oh hey! Are you related to Feliciano?"

Lovino blinked in surprise. "How would you know that, you bloody…."

"They are brothers." Elisabeth interceded again. "It's a bit of a rough subject though. They were both in the foster care system, but got placed in different homes. Feli is actually my foster brother.*(1) Might I ask how you know him?"

` "Oh I met him this morning. He kind of swept my brother off his feet." Gil chuckled. "Now that I think about it…..Hey Matthew?"

"Yes?" The blonde male said jumping in his seat a little.

"Is Noel your sister?" Gil asked, eating another chip thoughtfully. "I met her this morning, and she said she had an introverted brother named Matthew."

Natalia started laughing as Matthew turned red.

"Yeah," The shy boy responded. "She's my younger sister."  
"She sure is spunky." Gil chuckled.

Matthew shrugged in response.

"What about you Bel?" Gil asked, turning to the blonde female. "Any siblings?"

Nat's eyes narrowed to slits. "None. Both are dead to me. If you bring up the subject of said dead people again, I will not hesitate to rip out those red eyes of yours."

"Wow!" Gil muttered raising his hands up with wide eyes. "Subject forgotten, Lady. What crawled up your skirt and died?"

"I will cut you asshole," Natalia hissed.

Elisabeth looked like she was going to say something, but was interrupted when Mr. Carriedo plopped down in the seat next to her.  
"Are we all getting along, my precious students?" He asked with a dashing smile.

"Peachy." Natalia hissed, rising from her chair and exiting the room with annoyance.

"But. But. Class is almost over. She should have asked and waited." Mr. Carriedo pouted sadly.

"You need to be more assertive, you bastard." Lovino sighed, with an eye roll. "Your students are going to walk all over your kind ass."

"Hmmn." Carriedo grinned. "You would know about that subject right?"

Gil raised an eyebrow at the exchange between the two.

"Tony. Go do your job." Elisabeth sighed.

"I was just over here making sure you were making Gilbert here feel welcome." Carriedo pouted.

"Oh they are such a welcoming bunch Sir," Gilbert replied with a grin.

"Have you invited him to the club yet?" Carriedo asked.

"What club?" Gil responded with surprise.

"I wasn't planning on it," Elisabeth responded. "He seems like more the enemies' type anyway.

"Hmmn. I wouldn't judge him so quickly." Carriedo smiled warmly. "He might be exactly what you need."

"What are you guys…" Gil began, but was interrupted by the bell.

"Class dismissed guys!" Carriedo stood and grinned widely. "No homework today, but bring a composition book tomorrow."

Gil watch as his table mates began to rise from their places.

"Is anybody going to explain?" Gil asked with annoyance.

"Bye Gilbert. Don't get lost to your next class." Elisabeth muttered.

"See you Gil. It was very nice to meet you." Mattie waved as he left.

"Bye you asshole," Lovino growled as he exited.

Gil sighed and picked up his own bag. He wondered how many more strange people he could possibly meet.

_Authors note:_

_Haha Hey look. It's an update. *sweatdrop* Those happen sometimes. i have been a little busy lately. Anyways I love Roma (Lovino) and Antonio.I hope to be able to write more of them interacting in the future of the fic. Also, I'm sorry if Natalia is a little OOC. This is mainly because of things that will be explained later (mainly the events going on in my Praying for Daylight fic, which is a prequel to this one)/ *(1) So this fictional town is a little strange. It's basically a town centered around the adoption agency. A lot of the kids going to this school are; In the foster care currently,being fostered in a home, adopted, or come from generations of families that adopt as well as have their own children (which I know doesn't happen often, but whatever *shrugs*). Anyways. It REALLY helps my writing motivation if you review. I really appreciate even constructive criticism. I also don't own anything but Noel and my story line. I hope to see you next time! *T.K. Out*  
_


End file.
